Staircases and Things
by PrincessEmma of Arendelle
Summary: Emma catches Hook cheating on her, and goes to Regina, her new best friend.
1. Chapter 1

SwanQueen, Post-Season 6

Skipping up the stairs, Emma opened the door and slid her boots off. Dropping her car keys into the small china dish, she headed up the main stairs to her shared bedroom. Soft giggles interrupted the silence upstairs, and Emma frowned. Henry was at a friend's for the afternoon, and besides it sounded like a girl. Pushing the door open, her heart dropped as she looked at the bed she once shared with Killian. Oh, her "husband" was there, but so was the barmaid and a waitress. None of them had a stitch of clothing on, but at least Hook had the decency to be ashamed. Emma could hear her name being called, but she ignored him as she put her boots back on and ran out of the door.

Ignoring the incoming storm clouds, the blonde entered the only grocery store and bought an eight-pack of beer, and went back out into the inclimate weather. Heading to the nearby park, she plopped down on a bench, and cracked open a bottle. Sipping the cool amber liquid, she squashed the urge to scream until her throat was raw. Her mind was racing, and tumbling as she stared at the pond. She really thought she had found someone who wasn't going to hurt her or lie to her. Someone she could trust, and know that it was well-placed. Reaching into the box, Emma was disappointed to find it empty. Staggering just a little, she gathered the box and empty bottles and tossed them in the nearby trash can. The sky chose that moment to crack open and pour chilling rain. Thunder crackled nearby, and she jumped. Where could she go? She didn't want to go to that house, and she didn't want to show up at the loft drunk and crying. Curling up under a tree, she pulled her legs close to her. Resting her forehead against her knees, Emma started crying again. Why would he do this? They could have had everything together, and he chose to throw it all away. Another, louder, crack of lightning brought her out of musings. She had to leave and get inside, but where? She really didn't want to see her parents. Regina. She would know what to do.

Emma stumbled her way to the mayor's mansion, and up the sidewalk. She didn't have to knock though, because the door opened as she reached it. Her friend stood in the open doorway, and just beckoned her inside. Once Emma was inside, it was like she had lost all of her energy and just sort of crumpled in the tiled foyer. She wasn't alone though, and she sunk into the arms surrounding her. A few moments later, and Emma could feel the tears subside. Sitting up, she looked at Regina.

"I'm sorry 'Gina. I just...I needed to go somewhere, and I really didn't want to see my parents right now." The mayor just smiled softly in return.

"I told you before, Emma. You're more than welcome here." Emma couldn't miss the gleam in her friends eyes, and before she could even think about it, she kissed Regina. The brunettes eyes grew wide, before closing and returning the kiss. Just for a second though, before ending the kiss.

"Emma, don't get me wrong. I have wanted to kiss you, but not like this. You're obviously hurting, and I want you kissing me because you're absolutely certain of what you're doing."

" Gina, please?" Emma's voice cracked a little. "Hook did exactly what I should have known he would, but that doesn't mean I don't know what I am doing." She gathered Regina's hands in hers. "Please, 'Gina. I want to feel something other than this pain." Regina knew she shouldn't give in, but she could the honesty in the shining green eyes. A cloud of purple smoke surrounded them, and they were in Regina's room upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Wow! This has been quite the reception. This was supposed to be a humor piece, but as usual, my writing took on its own life. Leave a comment below, and let me know what type of one-shot or short chapter fic you would like to see next! Enjoy!

Staircases and Things

Chapter Two

Emma blinked slowly, almost unsure if she could believe the sight in front of her. Maybe she was still dreaming, and she would wake up any moment. She pinched her arm. Ouch. Well, she wasn't dreaming. Wait. Just because they were in a bed together didn't mean anything. Right? Picking the comforter up, she took a peek, and was met with two naked bodies tangled. Lowering the blanket again, she looked at Regina and smiled. Deciding that Regina wouldn't mind if she took a shower, Emma quietly removed herself from the bed, careful not wake up the mayor as she untangled their legs. Luckily, Emma had left a couple outfits here the last time she spent some time with Henry. Hot water was cascading down her back as she closed her eyes. It was all true. Hook had cheated on her, and she had sex with Regina last night. Did that count as cheating? Shaking her head to clear that thought for the moment, Emma heard the door open and close. The blonde didn't need to see to know that Regina had joined her.

Regina wrapped her arms around the younger woman, pulling her a little closer. Leaving a small kiss on Emma's shoulder, the mayor whispered. "I am sorry Emma, that he hurt you. Hook doesn't deserve you." Emma turned her head to look at her friend. "I know, but…" she trailed off, turning around again. Spotting the bottles of shampoo and body wash, Regina had an idea. "I know. We'll deal with him, don't you worry. For now though, why don't you close your eyes and try to relax, hm?" Putting a healthy amount of shampoo on her palm, Regina rubbed her hands together before massaging Emma's head. She chuckled as she heard her friend hum in contentment. Emma's voice was soft as she spoke. "Can we just slip him a sleeping curse or throw him from stairs or something?" Regina chuckled once more, but didn't respond otherwise.

The two women left their joint shower feeling relaxed and ready to face their day. Going downstairs, Regina made a pot of coffee as Emma slipped into her boots. Walking up behind Regina, Emma hugged the woman from behind, and rested her chin on the woman's shoulder. "Thank you, 'Gina. For everything. What are…"

Regina had an idea of what the Savior was going to ask. Placing a lid on Emma's to-go cup, she turned around. "Let's just get through today, hm? Come over for dinner tonight. Henry will be thrilled, and we can talk afterwards. I do care for you, Emma, and I.." it was hard for her to admit, but she found her voice, "I would like to see what happens between you and I. For now, you should probably go to the loft. Who knows what Guyliner has told your parents." Kissing Emma, she reached behind her and grabbed the coffee cup, and handed it to the blonde. "I will see you in a couple hours, okay?" Emma nodded and left with a smile.

****************************** Staircases and Things*******************************************

Regina cleaned up the kitchen, and tidied her bedroom before getting dressed. Choosing a page from Emma's book, the mayor chose to swap out her dress slacks for a pair of dark-colored jeans that Emma had gotten for her. A matching sweater and blouse with simple heels completed the look. She wasn't completely dressing down. Grabbing her jacket, she decided to walk the short (enough) distance to the loft. It didn't take long for Regina to reach her destination. She reached the top of the stairs when footsteps sounded behind her. Looking back, she saw the one-handed pirate, and smirked. If they lived a fairytale life, she might as well make someone's wish come true.

Hook's eyes grew wide as he saw the mayor. "Listen, I can…" Regina's eyes grew dark as she glanced down at the disgrace in front of her. "Save it, Guyliner, for someone who actually cares." Reaching her hand out, she pushed Hook down the staircase before he could react. Smirking as he fell, Regina turned around and knocked on the door. Snow opened the door, offering Regina a welcoming smile.

It took several moments before there was another knock. Charming answered this time, and the glare on his face, made it quite clear who was on the other side. Stepping aside, Hook entered. His hair was askew, and his eyes were wild. "Sorry I'm late. She," he glared pointedly at Regina, "pushed me down the stairs." A burst of laughter exploded from the corner, and Regina turned. Emma was at her side before Regina could react.

"I didn't really think you'd push him." Regina took Emma's hands in hers. "Emma, I told you before. I care for you, and I would do anything for you. No. That's not quite right." She looked straight into the green eyes she had fallen for. "Emma, I love you."

Emma looked at her shocked, before kissing her friend. Breaking for much needed air, a moment later. Looking at Regina with a smile, Emma spoke softly. "I love you too, 'Gina. Thank you. For the staircase...and other things."


End file.
